


Random non-fandom writings

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Random non-fandom writings

Cold back hitting the wall, she burried her face in her hands. Ugly sobs made their way out of her mouth, though occasionally she would make a chocked noise as she swallowed mucus. Then, falling on the floor she curled up. She shouldn’t have done this again, he didn’t care for her- He was only there to make her feel happy, and now he’d stopped caring how she felt. He didn’t love her, and that was all that she could thing about. What happened to their memories together? Were they just supposed to be crushed? Gone forever? It hurt. She couldn’t do this anymore- They’d been through this so many times. He’d do something like this and she’d forgive him, but she was done now. She quietly got up and felt around, still sobbing grossly.

 

Finally, her hand hit a sharp object. The knife. Gently, she picked it up and ran it over her hand, sobs still making their way out of her mouth. It stung. She felt the blood from the fresh cut travel down her fingers, hearing it dripping on the floor. It was.. Warm, welcoming, despite the pain that went along with it. She brought it up to her face. She couldn’t see it very well due to the dark, but the glint of what little light on it told her where it was exactly. She saw a dark liquid on it as well- Her blood.

 

Taking the knife, she gently traced it over her neck. Not hard enough to cut deep, but hard enough to leave a mark. It stung over her neck, and she felt little drops of blood fall from it. She took the knife and cut along her cheek, up to her eye- Stopping there. It stung now, her cheek. It was getting covered in that beautiful, red liquid that she would be one with soon enough. She continued to trace over herself with the knife- Some she would press harder, some lesser.

 

Suddenly, she pulled the knife away from where it was now- Her arm. She traced it over her neck once more, before pressing it in. She felt her airway cut off, making her let out a choke for air. The metal of the knife was in the way of her airway, though, and everything began to get painfully hot. Her eyes started to fuzz up, white coming to them. Before she passed out, she heard the knife drop onto the floor, right after she followed.

 

He walked in on her laying on the ground, cuts all around her, in a puddle of her own dried blood. He’d left to calm down, but didn’t expect this to happen. He felt tears begin to pour down his face as he knelt down beside her. Shaking her gently, he let out a chocked whine. Had he done this to her? He didn’t mean to- He didn’t mean what he said, no, he did love her.

 

He took a breath in, before getting up quietly and going to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the police. The last thing he said before he blacked out was, “My wife just killed herself.”


End file.
